Life in the Sutcliff-Crevan household
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Slight AU. One shots centered around the family of Grell Sutcliff and Adrian Crevan (Undertaker) and their son William T. Spears. Will feture FemGrell in some shots
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Butler, wish i did, and credit for this idea goes to IJuna :)

Teenagers

"Is he still in his room?"

Grell looked up from his magazine as the love of his life and husband of nearly a century walked into the kitchen.

"He's been in there all morning," Grell sighed. "His breakfast is getting cold."

Undertaker shook his head as he poured himself a cup of tea before leaning down to peck Grell on the cheek. "I'll go talk to him dear."

Grell smiled and nodded. "I'm going to get ready for work. Busy day down at dispatch."

The red head picked up his coffee cup and headed upstairs to their room. Undertaker finished his tea and followed suit before taking a right coming face to face with their son's bedroom door.

"Will, it's time to get up. You'll be late for your first day at the acedmy, " Undertaker said knocking on the door.

"Go away."

"Will. You'll be late. Tardiness is not accepted in this house."

"Any luck?"Grell asked leaning in the doorway of their bedroom.

"He gets his stubbornness from you," Undertaker chuckled.

Grell rolled his eyes before going back into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Undertaker once again faced the door and knocked. "William. I know you heard me. Get up."

Something hit the door with a loud thunk.

"Go away," William answered in a muffled voice. "I'm not going."

Undertaker rolled his eyes. "Spare me the dramatics. You are going, now get up and get dressed and go eat your breakfast."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I am not going to that stupid academy and you can't make me."

Undertaker chuckled. "You are my child. Yes I can."

"No you can't," William replied in a smug tone.

"And why can't I?" Undertaker asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because. I locked my door."

Undertaker tried the doorknob and found it in deed locked.

Grell hummed under his breath as he applied his makeup and walked over to the closet. As he looked for something to wear a loud bang caught his attention.

"Taker dear? Everything alright?" he asked poking his head out of the room. "Did…did you just kick down Will's door?"

Undertaker pushed back his hair and readjusted his glasses and stared at a gaping William. "Get. Dressed."

William nodded and jumped out his bed still clad only in his boxers and a t-shirt and went into his adjoining bathroom.

Undertaker turned to Grell. "He'll be right down."

"You just kicked our son's door down," Grell pointed out.

"I'll fix it later. Now as much as I love you just prancing around in your dressing gown, you'll be late for work if you don't finish getting dressed," Undertaker told him.

"Shit!" Grell cursed as he looked at the clock. He went back into the room and quickly got dressed.

Undertaker watched in amusement as the red head went from one part of the room to the next throwing things on and lacing things up.

"Well?" Grell asked.

"Beautiful as always," Undertaker answered leaning down to kiss him.

"Gross. No kid wants to see their parents kiss," William pointed out.

Grell pulled away and pecked Undertaker on the nose. "Come on dear, don't want be late for your first day," he told William.

"Behave," Undertaker called after them. "That goes for both of you."

"No promises on my account," Grell called back as he ushered William outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Because who cant resist kidWill?

* * *

**Fighting**

Grell looked up from the pot of soup he was stirring as Undertaker stepped into the kitchen.

"What?" He asked turning the burner down.

"William is out studying at the library this afternoon. We have the house to ourselves," he smirked walking over.

"Don't distract me while I'm coo-" he was cut off as Undertaker grabbed his waist and spun him to face him.

"The soup won't burn, we can use the spare room," he replied untying the apron around the red heads waist. He leaned in and nipped at Grell's neck placing butterfly kisses along his collar bone.

"Well it has been awhile..."Grell replied wrapping his arms around Undertaker's neck.

Undertaker grinned and picked Grell up bridal style and kissed him as he began walking to the spare bedroom. Then the phone rang. Grell gave him an apologetic look as he reached for it as answered.

"Hello?" Grell answered. "Yes I am he." Grell's eyes widened. "William did what? Yes I understand. I'll be right there."

"Everything alright?" Undertaker asked as Grell hung up.

"William got into a fight at school and I need to go pick him up," he sighed.

"I can go get him," Undertaker smiled.

"That's alright, you don't have to do that," Grell told him.

"I want to," he replied setting Grell on his feet.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that," Grell replied.

Undertaker grinned and gave him a quick kiss before taking the car keys hanging off the hook and going to get William.

* * *

Undertaker walked into the office of the elementary school and found eight year William sitting in one of the small wooden chair sporting a black eye and cut lip.

"May I help you sir?" The secretary asked.

"Hm? Oh yes, I was told to pick William up here," he answered giving her a dazzling smile.

She blushed. "Alright. Um, may i ask who you are?"

"Adrian Crevan. His soon to be step father," he answered. "I have a note," he added reaching into his pocket.

"No thats quite alright. Mr. Sutcliff phoned ahead to let us know," the secretary answered. "The principal was hoping to speak with you before you take him. She'll be right out in a moment."

Undertaker nodded and sat in one of the small chairs next to William. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" He asked the eight year old.

William shook his head.

"Would you tell me for a chocolate biscuit?" He asked.

The raven haired child eyed the biscuit. "..."

Undertaker chuckled. "Suit yourself." He raised the biscuit to his mouth to take a bite.

"One of the other kids said I was a freak..." William mumbled.

Undertaker frowned. "Why on earth would they call you a freak?" He held out the biscuit to the boy who took it and munched on if. "Because I have two dads...they said that its not natural..."

Undertaker opened his mouth to reply but the sound of heels caught his attention. He looked over to find a an older woman with graying blond hair, steel blue eyes and her mouth in a thin line.

"Not a smiler" he thought.

"You must be Mr. Crevan," she spoke. "I am principal Leas. Please, step into my office."

Undertaker stood and followed her shooting Will a reassuring glance. Once seated in the wooden chair, made for adults thankfully, he crossed his legs and leaned back.

"I'm going to suspend William for the rest of the weak," she said. "I do not condone fighting at this school."

"That doesn't seem fair," Undertaker frowned. "From what he told me, the other children started it."

"And what did he tell you?" She asked.

"They called him a freak for having two fathers and told him it was unnatural," he answered.

She leaned back in her chair. "I do not see the problem."

Undertaker raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"No. Men are to be with women and women are to be with men as God intended," she answered.

"...You have got to fucking kidding me..." He said.

"I do not tolerate that kind of langue Mr. Crevan. Now you can tell Mr. Sut-"

"That is Ms. Sutcliff," Undertaker interrupted. "And you can tell her just why her son is suspended." He stood up and straightened his shirt sleeves.

"We aren't finished here," she said.

"Oh I think we are," he replied opening the door. "It is not your place to judge one on whom they are to be with. God created everyone equal, and if he didn't want people like me or my fiancé or any other person on this earth similar he wouldn't have created us. So you can take your one track mindset and go to hell."

He walked out of her office shutting the door with a click.

"William, lets blow this joint," he said holding out his hand.

William blinked and took the silver haired mans hand and followed him out.

* * *

"I want Will to go to a different school," Undertaker announced.

Grell looked up from his magazine. "Why?"

"Because. I don't like the values they're teaching," he answered. "They're all close minded idiots."

Grell chuckled and set the magazine down before patting his lap. Undertaker sighed and laid down, his head resting in Grell's lap looking up at him.

"I'm sorry...I just hate people like that," he apologized.

Grell ran his fingers through the silver locks and gave him a kiss. "They just don't understand what it means to have true happiness."


	3. Chapter 3

William's about 13 here

* * *

William stepped into his home and paused. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Leaving his back pack by the front door he took of his shoes padding into the kitchen where his mother usually had a snack waiting. Frowning when there was no snack and no mother he grabbed and apple.

"Mom? Dad?" He called walking into the parlor.

He turned ready to give up and just go to his room when a loud banging caught he attention. Biting into his apple he went to investigate. The banging seemed to grow louder as he reaches the laundry room.

"Mom? Dad?"he asked tuning the doorknob.

Three things happened at once after that. The apple in William's hand fell to the floor with a thunk. Grell spotted Will and in a fit of startlement let to of the dryer leaving both him and Undertaker to fall to the ground in a heap of limbs and William fainted.

Grell sat up rubbing his head. "I told you doing it in the laundry room was a bad idea," he said handing Undertaker his clothes.

The older Shinigami chuckled. "Not my fault you have such a lovely voice," he replied pulling on the boxers and pants.

Grell blushed as he pulled on his clothes and stood up going over to where William laid. He brushed his hair back and the teen groaned.

"Will? Darling?" Grell cooed softly.

"M...Mom?" William coughed.

He sat rubbing the back of his head. He blinked a few times and frowned. "Why is everything all fuzzy?" he asked.

"Fuzzy?" Grell asked.

He and the elder shinigami exchanged looks.

"How fuzzy son?" Undertaker asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Six," William answered.

Grell frowned. "Darling, he's only holding up one..."

Undertaker chuckled. "Seems its time for the visit dear."

"Visit? What visit?" William asked.

Grell grinned. "You're first pair of shinigami glasses."

William frowned. "I don't want glasses..."

"Why not? You'll need them to see," Grell pointed out.

"Dad doesn't wear glasses," William replied.

"I don't wear my glasses because I'm retired. You however, need glasses," Undertaker told him. "Now get your coat so we can go. I'd rather not be in the shinigami realm longer than necessary."

William nodded and went upstairs to get his coat, walking into a few things and almost knocking over a vase of flowers and the phone and a bowling trophy (One of Grell's little hobbies), and came back fifteen minutes later with his coat.

Grell smiled and pulled on his own coat. The same one from madame red and laced up his boots. "Shall we go?" he asked.

Undertaker nodded and created a portal giving William a more or less little nudge through said portal. William mumbled under his breath as he was led through the more high tech city to a glasses shop.

"Oh look it's Eric and Alan," Grell grinned waving them over. "And they have Ronnie with them."

"Evening Sutfliff, Undertaker," Eric nodded as he walked over. "What brings you guys here?"

"Williams first pair of glasses," Undertaker answered ruffling the boys hair.

"Your's too huh? Alan's helping Ronald pick out his pair now," the Scottish man answered pointing to where Alan and Ronald stood looking at the glasses display.

Ronald saw William and broke into a grin running over to the older child. "William!"

William blushed as the shorter one wrapped him up in a hug. "He..Hello Ronald..." William blushed more patting his back awkwardly.

Grell giggled at the interaction and William blushed more.

"Ronald, don't hug him to death," Alan chided softly prying the two toned haired child off him.

Ronald pouted and looked at his feet. "Sorry..."

"Have you picked out your glasses yet?" Eric asked Ronald.

"Oh!" the child ran off before coming back with a simple pair of black rimmed glasses.

Eric nodded. "Alright, let's go have them paid for so we can get you fed. See you at work Sutcliff," he tipped his hat as he took Alan's hand leading him and a happy Ronald to the register.

* * *

"I think I'm going to go freshen up a bit while William's with Pop's," Grell told Undertaker as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

Undertaker nodded and leaned back in his seat as the red head pranced off. He sighed and tapped his hand on his thigh idly looking around. Coming to the shinigami realm was not his idea of a good time.

Finding that sitting was not calming his nerves he got to his feet and began walking around looking at the different glasses. His curiosity getting to him he picked up a random pair and slid them on his face.

He blinked as his eyes adjusted and found things became quite clearer.

"Darling what are you doing?" Grell asked as he came back brushing a lock of red behind his ear.

"What do you think?" Undertaker asked turning to face Grell.

"Think of-" the red heads voice ended in a hum of approval. "My my don't you look amazing," Grell purred walking over.

Undertaker laughed a bit. "They're just glasses dear."

Grell leaned up and kissed him deeply grabbing his shirt and half pulling half dragging him towards the bathrooms. Undertaker went to take the glasses off but a firm hand stopped him.

"Leave them," Grell licked his lips.

* * *

"You like the glasses you picked?" Grell asked William.

William nodded. "They're fine...when do I get custom glasses like you?"

"When you've passed your final exam with flying colors. Now go get ready for bed."

Grell kissed his cheek before turning off the lights downstairs and heading his and Undertaker's bedroom finding the older man reading in bed. Grell changed into his nightie and climbed into bed snuggling against his husband.

"It's a shame you didn't get those glasses darling," he yawned. "You looked absolutely delicious in them."

Undertaker smirked and lowered the book to look down at his wife. "Who says I didn't buy them?"

Grell blinked and looked up his eyes widening slightly.

* * *

William looked up from changing into his pajama's hearing a loud thud come from his parents bedroom and he frowned. He padded out to the hall and knocked. "Mom? Dad?" he asked. "Everything alright?"

"Yes!"

William blinked and heard another thud. "..." He turned right on his heel and went straight to his room closing the door and putting in ear plugs.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

To those reading Life in the Sutcliff-Crevan household I am also taking requests and such for little oneshot ideas you would like to see with the family :)

-FaustusianSutcliff


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Tada a little christmas proposal. AU in which Grell already had William and was a single mother and Undertaker was his boyfriend.

* * *

"Mommy mommy mommy!" William yelled running into Grell and Undertaker's room to wake the sleeping red head.

Grell pulled the pillow of his head. "Mommy's sleeping Willy."

"But mommy it's christmas...we have to open presents and eat the breakfast Undertaker made and we can't do that if you're sleeping now wake up," William whined.

Grell rolled over and looked at his seven year old son. His black curls were a mass of tangles and his green eyes were lit up with excitement. "Tell your dad I'll be down in ten minutes," he smiled.

William grinned and ran back downstairs Grell following him ten minutes later like he promised and sat down at the counter.

Undertaker pecked him on the cheek and set down a cup of coffee and a plate of pancake and sausage in front of him. William was literally bouncing in his seat waiting his own plate immiediently digging into his own breakfast.

"William sweetie, slow down, you'll give yourself a stomach ache," Grell laughed.

William pouted but obeyed and ate his food more slowly.

"Sleep well?" Undertaker asked taking his seat next Grell.

"As well as a mother can," he sighed. "You really didn't have to make breakfast."

"Nonsense. It was my treat," he smiled. "After last night how could I not expect you to sleep in," he mused drinking his own coffee.

"What happened last night?" William asked looking up from his plate.

"Your mommy and I spent all night getting your presents under the tree and all wrapped," Undertaker answered ruffling the boys hair. "Presents that are just waiting to be opened by you young man."

"Can I go open my presents now mommy?" William asked.

"You've all but shoveled your food down," Grell answered. "Go, go on you little maniac," he smiled.

William grinned and jumped down running off to the living room.

"I will never know how he got so much energy," Grell laughed as he finished eating and sipped his coffee.

"All children are naturally hyper on Christmas," Undertaker smiled warmly.

Grell smiled back and collected the empty plates and put them in the sink.

"No way!" William's excited voice could be heard from the living room.

"Shall we go join him?" Grell offered.

"After you," Undertaker answered.

The next hour consisted of William opening all of his presents and cards, pictures being taken and lots of coffee for Grell.

"Mommy hurry up, there's one here for you too," William called.

"Just a minute," Grell replied shoving the remains of the wrapping paper into the recycling bin. He brushed his hair back into his pony tail and he walked back to the living room and paused in his step.

"What's going on?" he asked.

William giggled. "Its you're Christmas present silly, I helped picked it out."

Undertaker smiled from his spot on floor on one knee ring box in hand. "He did, he feels very confident about it."

Grell looked between the two as William nudged him towards the man grinning.

"Grell, with your sons permission," Undertaker winked at William. "Will you marry me?"

He blushed and looked at William. "Depends do I have my son's permission?"

William only pushed him towards Undertaker. "Just kiss already," he giggled.

Undertaker laughed and stood up pulling Grell into his arms. "I think thats a yes."

Grell smiled and kissed him nodding. "Of course I'll marry you."


End file.
